


Rectify

by TheReaderWrites



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReaderWrites/pseuds/TheReaderWrites
Summary: Katara and Aang hang on the precipice of innocence and with the changes to their age, comes the changes in their relationship. Katara is pretty sure she's ready for things to develop between them but is Aang, two years younger and raised by monks, ready too?
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 92





	Rectify

In an Inn above the Jasmine Dragon Tea shop, Katara stood staring pensively out the window to gaze at the moon above, the gentle hum-drum of Ba Sing Se floating up to her ears. Heat unexpectedly stained her cheeks red as her eyes trailed to the door adjacent to the window in which steam was spilling out of. Beyond that door was Aang, her sweetie of three years now, washing his naked body. 

Katara swallowed thickly at the thought. Images of the water cascading down the length of Aang's tattoos came to the forefront of her mind unbidden. Guilt immediately pressed down on her thinking of Aang that way despite the fact that they had been dating already for three years. _But, it’s Aang..._ Her mind could still easily conjure up his face after she had rescued him all those years ago from his icy prison, could still hear him asking her if she would go penguin seal sledding with him. 

While much has changed since then, including Aang's height and maturity, he was still very much, well, a _boy_. 

_If only we were the same age._ She sighed at the thought. She hated thinking it although it continuously crossed her mind even before they started dating. It was why she hesitated when Aang had first confronted her about their relationship back before he had defeated the Fire Lord. She knew that she could not imagine life without him after he was shot by Azula in the Avatar state but she couldn’t imagine being romantic with him when he was only 12 and she 14. 

Of course, over the days and years to follow, she was now in love with him in a _very_ romantic way but not in an overly sexual way. _Oh well...that’s not actually true now, is it?_

As of a month ago, Aang was fifteen while she was still sixteen for a month more. Since his fifteenth birthday, things between them were getting progressively more... _heated_ . Her mind was still reeling from what they did two nights ago. Katara shivered as she remembered the hooded look in Aang’s eyes as he held his body above hers, _touching_ her _there_ gently with the tips of his fingers, fixating his slow rub on the bundle of nerves she had told him about until she felt out of control with pleasure. She remembered the _sounds_ ; they not only came spewing from her lips at the new sensations he was giving her but from _him_ too. His ragged breathing and rough groan made it obvious that her pleasure was too much for him; that it drove him almost as wild as it drove her. She had been very close to something she could not name, a delicious tightening low in her body that clenched and heated her insides. She had almost reached a breaking point when they had been interrupted by Momo when he shot into their open window. The whole encounter had left her so shocked and awed and confused that she couldn’t make sense of anything that happened afterward except that Aang had quickly left her to hide in the bathroom. 

She had taken that as her cue to leave and went back into her own room with her mind reeling. His touch still haunted her and if she were honest with herself she wanted to continue. No, she wanted _more_. 

For the past few days, her mind kept thinking...impure thoughts. She imagined doing things she learned from the secret scrolls she blushingly read a few months back. Her desires were definitely...boundless. She wanted to do everything she could with Aang. _But will he? What if he finds me perverse? What if my desires scare him?_

She just wasn’t sure. Every time they were intimate with each other, he wouldn’t let her touch him, _down there_ . She had felt his arousal a couple of times when he had her on her back while kissing and he rested his hips over hers but always before she could fully register the sensation, he would move away or hover above her. She had always taken it to mean he wasn’t ready to take their intimacy to the next level. _But I want to feel him. I want to touch him like he’s touched me. I want to see him lose control because of me. I want to hear him make those sounds._

She knew Aang; he would never demand anything of her even if it was something he needed, but did he need or crave sex? 

The answer should have been obvious after three years of dating but it wasn’t. They were always dealing with something: the unrest with the Fire Nation colonies, the Fire Nation royal family, spirits, and so on. It didn’t help that Sokka kept a firm eye over them for almost two years straight until he got married to Suki. The instances where they were alone to develop that side of their relationship were few and far between. Since Aang never seemed to go out of his way to pursue that aspect of their relationship, she couldn’t help but inadvertently think he didn’t want it or was still too young. _He loves kissing and he definitely likes touching me...maybe I’m not being fair._

Her mind registered the absence of water splashing in the other room a moment before Aang opened the door, fully dressed with a bright smile on his face. 

“So, I think I invented a new type of bending.” Aang stated while coming toward her. She drank him in, somehow transfixed on his graceful lithe form. His robes changed over the past few years and while they were still the traditional orange and yellow colors, the cut was different. Now, his robe left one side of his shoulder and arm exposed and fit his frame just right. This new style reinstated her desire to see more of his body. _Maybe now I finally can..._

“Oh really?” She said, sounding breathy even to her own ears. Slightly embarrassed, she cleared her throat.

“Yeah, soap bending. I just--hey, wait, are you feeling okay Katara? Your face is all red.” At his observation, Katara felt her face heat even further and quickly averted her eyes from his probing grey ones. 

“Y-yeah, I’m just fine!” She gave a nervous chuckle while turning away from Aang’s advancement to face the window again. 

“Katara…?” He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her around so she faced him. Again, she avoided eye contact. 

“I’m fine, really, Aang. How about you show me your soap bending trick or we could go downstairs and get a nice cup of bedtime tea…” A pause followed as Aang just continued to stare at her while she awkwardly fidgeted under his hands. Unable to bear the silence any longer she raised her eyes to his and felt her breath get caught in her throat at their close proximity. 

“What are you thinking about?” He murmured, eyes roving her face while her own fell to his lips. 

“I..I don’t want to tell you,” She raised her eyes to meet his own again. “It’s...embarrassing.” She confessed. 

The air between them shifted at her words. His thumbs on her shoulders started soothingly rubbing circles, his eyes flickering to her lips as he stepped even closer. 

“Are you thinking about the other night?” Immediately, Katara shivered at the reminder, at the huskiness creeping into his voice, at the lust brewing in his eyes. 

“I-” _I thought about touching you...I thought about making love together..._ Katara bit her lip, holding back the words on her tongue. “Yes,” she said instead. 

She couldn’t decipher the look in Aang’s eyes at her admission but a nervousness entered her system the longer the seconds passed. 

They were hanging on a precipice between innocence and maturity. Katara knew which side she wanted to tip toward but what did Aang want? 

Slowly, Aang closed in on her, his hands sliding over her skin in different directions. One slid up to cup the back of her neck as the other slid down her back to rest on her hip. Katara’s eyes fluttered at the sensation as she tilted her head up to meet Aang’s lip. 

His lips were always soft and pillowy and she loved how they molded with hers. She breathed in his fresh smell and raised her hands to rest them against his chest. 

His kisses were sweet, they always were, but in no time at all, they changed to a more ardent pace. She reached out her tongue to swipe at his bottom lip and Aang immediately responded with his own tongue to slide against hers. 

Her heart accelerated at the familiar dance. She slid her arms up to wrap them around his neck and stepped closer to him so that their chests met. Aang in return slid the one hand from the back of her neck to her other hip before he walked her backward toward the bed. 

Her heart jolted at this action and she broke their kiss to gasp when the back of her knees met the edge of the mattress. Her eyes locked with Aang’s and they took each other’s flushed state in. 

She enjoyed the way he was already struggling to get a hold of his breathing, enjoyed the red staining high on his cheeks but mostly she enjoyed the revelation that he was definitely not uninterested in her body. His eyes trailed over her as if he was already undressing her. 

“Aang--”

“Katara--” 

They both stopped with wide eyes before they shared a laugh at speaking at the same time. Katara collected herself first and with a loving smile, she reached out with both hands to catch one of his, raising it to nuzzle her face while gazing at him with all the trust and love she could muster. 

“I always regretted denying my feelings for you back when we were on Ember Island and at the Western Air Temple.” She started, lowering her eyes with regretful sadness as she recalled. “You were always so earnestly trying to tell me how you felt and I let my own doubts and fears get in the way even when I knew that there would be no other person for me except you. I swore I would _never_ do that again and so I won’t deny these feelings now.” 

Determinedly, she continued, raising her eyes and building courage from the shocked awe she found on his face. “My feelings for you have changed, Aang. They’ve grown deeper than I ever thought possible. I think about you every day and with these thoughts have come some rather...er...adult ones. I want to be connected with you in more than just feelings...with, with our bodies and what we did the other time….I _loved_ that! I want more of that...I want, I want to do _everything_ with you.” With her heart in her throat, Katara could no longer stand still and let go of Aang’s hand to begin pacing as she spoke. “I’m just unsure if you’d like that. You were raised by monks obviously and you’re the Avatar and I guess I just kept thinking that maybe you didn’t feel the same way because you don’t let me touch you when things are...like _that_. And, I guess what I’m saying is really more of a question...Do you want to have sex with me?” She suddenly blurted, stepping back in front of him to gauge his reaction. Aang gazed back at her with his mouth hanging open and was clearly at an utter loss as his brain tried to compute all that she had spewed upon him. 

_Do you want to have sex with me..._

As if finally registering her question they both became fiery red and averted eyes. Mortification swept through Katara. _I can’t believe I just asked that! I need to get out of here; there’s no way I can properly face him. I’ll just go to my room and avoid him until we leave for the Northern Water Tribe._ With that thought in mind, Katara quickly started to flee but before she could get more than five feet away, Aang reached out and snagged her, pulling her back into his arms and holding her there so that her face was buried in his chest. She registered his laughter and squeezed her arms between them so she could cover her flaming face. 

“I can’t believe you really asked me that,” Aang gasped, giving her waist a fond squeeze before he lowered his head to bury it in her long brown hair. “Of course I want to have sex with you.” He said with amused sweetness right into her ear making her heart once again skip a beat. She let his words sink in and closed her eyes with relief before she pulled back a little from his hold so she could look at his face. 

Still blushing madly, Aang gave her a sheepish smile. “I’ve wanted to be with you ever since I first laid eyes on you, Katara. I’ve had what Sokka called wet dreams about you ever since I was thirteen years old.” Katara scrunched her nose at the mention of her brother but listened raptly as Aang continued. “I’ve had every sort of fantasy imaginable about you for years now and ever since Bumi left all those figurines and scrolls of sex positions in my room for my birthday I’ve been nearly mad with how badly I want you.” 

“Then why don’t you let me touch you when we're together?” She asked, gazing fixedly as Aang swallowed hard and avoided her gaze. 

“It's just...If you touch me it’ll be over; I wouldn’t be able to last longer than a few seconds. I’ve wanted you so much for so long just the thought...You have no idea what you do to me, Katara.” 

Her breath hitched at his confession and she found herself positively thrilled that he desired her so much. It was an intoxicating thought to have the last airbender lusting after her in such a way, to have the coveted Avatar wanting her so. Not only that but to have the patient, kind, wise, compassionate _Aang_ craving her badly when he was always so pious and good. She was overwhelmed. _I am so lucky. Yue knows I am so blessed._

Unable to take it, Katara reached up with both hands to grab his face, rising on her tippy toes so she could pepper hot frantic kisses against his lips. “I feel...the same..way.” 

Aang groaned at her response but before he could make any moves, Katara made her own, her hands releasing his face to unravel the cloth belt over his waist while slipping her tongue into his hot mouth. 

Passionately they kissed as Katara ran her hands over Aang to disrobe him. The sound of his clothes hitting the floor sent a spike through her whole body and it became harder and harder for her to breathe as her excitement grew. _Finally, I can feel skin._

Aang made a sound of protest in the back of his throat when she pulled away from their kiss but she needed to _see_. With wonder she trailed her hands up his long arms, pausing to squeeze the well-defined muscles hard and warm under her touch. She skimmed her hands up to grip his broad shoulders before trailing down his lean flat torso. His strong abdominals twitched under her questing fingers and she peered up her lashes at the sound of his hitched breathing. 

A pleasant shiver trailed down her spine at his look. He watched her with a hooded fixated gaze, his head bent down toward her as if preparing to lunge. Holding his eyes, she dragged her hands lower until they met the cloth protecting his groin. 

“Can I touch you?” She asked like he always did for her. Aang closed his eyes as he nodded. Biting her lip as her nerves started rearing up, she trailed her fingertips in a featherlight touch over the bulge before pressing her entire left hand over him. She watched as again Aang’s abdominals tensed and the bulge under her hand jolted. She could feel the heat of him even through the garment. _I want to see it. I want to do more with him._

With that thought, Katara leaned down onto her knees and finished undressing him before returning to his pelvis. Taking a deep breath, she began to undo his garment with shaking hands and once it completely unraveled, she allowed it to fall to the floor and reveal that which she had been the most curious to see; his cock. 

She sucked in a breath at the sight of him with both surprise and something primal she did not know the name of. It was quite a different experience actually seeing Aang in his complete nudity than the pictures of naked men in her scrolls. It was _exciting_. His body was so different than hers and it intoxicated her. 

“Don’t stare, Katara.” Flicking her eyes upwards, she gave the embarrassed Aang a smile. 

“But I want to look at you.” She confessed breathlessly, reaching up her trembling hands to run them up his thighs. “You’re beautiful, Aang.” A conflicted expression crossed his face at her words; probably because he didn’t know how to react to being called beautiful, but he was. She loved every inch of him and now she wanted to worship every inch. 

Without preamble, Katara brought her hands up to touch him. His cock felt hard yet soft at the same time and hot. Liquid was pooling at the tip so she swept it with her thumb before rubbing her hand down, the other hand coming up to massage his heavy sack. 

“Katara,” Aang moaned, his head falling back in pleasure. With wide-eyed fixation, she kept up her movements and enjoyed the ragged sounds of his breathing and the tightening of his abdominals. “Please, harder.” 

She jolted at the roughness in his voice and gazed up to find Aang watching her with a hot, heady expression. She swallowed thickly before she registered his request. “H-harder?” she whispered, Aang nodded. Tightening her grip she moved her hand harder and watched Aang’s jaw tick. 

“Faster,” He said with a groan, his hips unconsciously thrusting into her grip. _This is kind of hard,_ she couldn’t help but think. She stopped her movements. 

“Maybe we should-” She never got to finish her sentence as Aang suddenly lunged upon her. Next thing Katara knew, she was on her back on the hard floor with one wrist trapped in his grip while his other hand was upon her breast. Blinking with surprise, Aang stared at her with a needy pained expression. An intense moment passed in which Aang breathed heavily above her and she realized just how badly _he_ wanted this. 

Relaxing, Katara gave him a small smile to which he returned. “Sorry,” he breathed, and yet he made no room to relinquish his hold on her but she didn’t mind in the least. His attention diverted from her face down to her breast and she watched with amusement as he couldn’t help but squeeze the soft flesh. 

“I was going to say,” she began, her voice not enough to draw his gaze, “that we should move this to the bed.” _That did it,_ she thought with a smile as his eyes flashed to her. She watched the bob of his Adam's apple as he swallowed hard. 

“Okay,” he whispered, finally releasing his hold on her before sitting back and holding out his hand for her. She took it and he airbended them up with a smile. Walking them back to the bed, Katara couldn’t help but run her eyes covertly all over him. He still had some growing to do but she positively loved the look of his long leanness and the tantalizing blue tattoos that somehow accentuated the deliciousness of his frame. She wanted to trail those lines with her tongue and hands. 

She had no time to ponder this further as they came to the bed. They both paused before it and met each other’s gaze with side-eyed looks. 

Boldly Katara crawled onto the bed before turning to gaze at Aang. His eyes were filled with lust again and his cock was still hard. She was thrown at the simple sight of him watching her like that while naked beside the bed. It made her feel distinctly like prey and it thrilled her. It was her turn to watch as Aang lithely came to her and she could feel her blood pounding in her ears at his approach. 

“It’s your turn now,” He said as he reached out to lift her long tunic shirt so he could reach her pants and start pulling. She reclined back and lifted her hips so he could take them off but she hadn’t expected her undergarment to go right along with them. Aang threw the clothes over his shoulder and gazed at her in only her long tunic. 

Feeling shy again, she could help but blush as his hands landed on her thighs and trailed up so the tunic followed his movements. It was her turn to feel pleasurable tension swarm throughout her body under his ministrations. His hands caressed up and up her skids skimming her hips waist and breast. She raised her arms so that he could completely undress her then intimately, he unraveled the binding holding her breasts. Once finished, she allowed him the time to take in her nudeness as she had done to him. Although she did not meet his eyes, she could practically feel them as they roved all over her. It was only the second time she had ever been fully nude in his presence and it was just as embarrassing as the first time. 

Aang tilted her face up and his lips crashed down on hers, his tongue immediately coming out to play. She sucked on it and he in turn nibbled her bottom lip and slid his tongue over hers. Enthralled they kissed, the anticipation to touch in other ways building. 

His hips came down and she opened her legs to accommodate him. She gasped and broke their kiss as soon as the hot hard length of his cock pressed against that bundle of nerves at the apex of her body. Instinctively she rubbed herself over him and they both moaned at the feeling. 

Aang leaned back, his eyes fixed on the intimate placement of their bodies. She watched as he reached out a hand to grip his cock so he could rub the tip of it against her. 

Her back arched as deep in her body something clenched. _Moremoremore!_ Her body was becoming lost in the sensations. She raised her head up to also gaze fixed at the way his cock slid against her. 

“It feels so good,” she moaned just as the tip of him pressed against her opening. They both froze, eyes clashing at the implications. 

_I want to do it. I want him inside me._ So with a smile, she gave a nod and relaxed her body. “It’s okay, Aang,” she said, her heart filled with love and trust, “I want you to do it. Go inside me.” 

“Katara,” he breathed her name like a prayer and she could see all his love and trust for her in his beautiful gray eyes. Those gray eyes once again left hers to gaze at where they were almost connected. Holding himself in hand once more, he lined himself more fully against her. “Will it really be able to go in here? It’s so small…” he wondered out loud. 

Katara bit her lip. She knew, not only from the scrolls she read but the talks she had with women like Suki and Mai, that the first time hurt and even sometimes the second or third time. She also knew there would be some bleeding and soreness that could last for at least a day. Yet, she also knew that it could be incredible and she wanted to get to that point. She wanted incredible sex with Aang. 

“It will go in just...push in slowly.” 

Aang flicked his eyes up at her quickly just before he started slowly pushing into her. The pain was almost immediate but there was also still excitement and eagerness. Aang for his part held steadfast control and also wonderment on his face as more and more of his cock entered her. 

Katara couldn’t help her little breathless moans at the strange new feeling of pressure and fullness from him inside her. It was undoubtedly new yet very primal and instinctive. Her body accepted him and stretched in a wonderful way. 

“It’s...all the way in,” She had never heard Aang sound so unlike himself. His voice and face were strained and she wondered what it was like for him. 

“What is it like?” She whispered. He held himself so still, eyes squeezed closed with his face bowed and panting. At first, she didn’t think he heard her but then he raised his eyes and she saw that his pupils were dilated and he looked positively...wrecked. 

“Amazing, Katara. It's...I need to...can I....can I move?” With wide eyes, she nodded and watched as Aang slowly pushed out and in, his face lost in pained pleasure. She didn’t understand it but she felt proud that she was making him feel this way. 

The sensation of him moving inside her still stung a bit but she felt stimulated from just gazing at him and the knowledge of what they were doing. 

She watched his eyes slowly open and gaze unblinking at the sight of their coupling, and then he moved faster, his hips grinding against hers, his sack slapping against her. “Can I go faster?” he asked needlessly as he was already doing so. 

“Ungh, y-yes” She responded, her entire body bouncing at the increase of speed. It was doing something to her and moans left her mouth without her control. The soreness did not fade but a sort of pressure built that felt good. 

“Your insides are clinging to me; it's so wet and hot.” He said with the sort of boyish wonderment she often heard when he airbended. His hands reached out to grip her ankles, pushing her legs back so that they were bent over her torso. “It feels so good.” 

“Ah-Aang! Slower. If you push in like that…” She trailed off as he bent over her and really started pounding into her, his arms on either side of her head, head thrown back in pleasure. With every thrust of his hips, he grinded down on that special spot on her body and she felt a shock of pleasure that pulsed her insides.

“Oh!” Aang gasped, feeling the sensation around his cock. He leaned his head back down to gaze at her and she gasped at the frenzy she could see in his eyes. “Katara,” His voice was ragged. Everything about the state he was in thrilled her. 

“Keep going,” She moaned, raising her hands to caress the blue line down his back, skimming over his scar. 

He was beautiful to behold as he worked his body above her. At this moment there was nothing that mattered more than each other. She wanted him to reach that peak he brought her to last time and then she wanted him to dive off in the unbidden way of his. 

“I love you,” She couldn’t help but say. Aang groaned, his eyes connecting with hers as they shared the same air. Meeting his eyes seemed to spur him on as his speed increased until he was taking short hard thrusts. 

“I want to…” He trailed off, seemingly unable to fully articulate what he wanted. His cock hit her hard and deep inside and she felt again that inexplicable pleasure that had her body withering. 

“Aang!” He repeated the movement at the broken hitch in her voice and suddenly, she needed to close her eyes at the pleasure cresting high inside of her. His cock hit her again and her body clenched. 

“I love you,” Aang said and then repeated like a mantra. Katara clung to him, her vision black as all her focus went to the sensations seizing her and driving her mad. 

And then suddenly Aang grabbed her hands and intertwined their fingers, holding them captive above her head as his cock pulsed inside of her, his hips smacked hard and then held still as he reached completion. Katara watched with wide eyes and mouth slightly open at the animalistic sound that escaped him and his entire body tensed. He gave a few small thrusts before all strength seemed to leave him and he collapsed backward. 

Katara stayed where she was, eyes gazing at the canopy above them before she turned her eyes upon herself. 

She slowly leaned up, legs still open to touch herself, gazing at the blood mixed with another type of fluid leaving her body. It felt good to touch her sore opening so she circled it as more leaked out of her.

She could hear Aang catching his breath from where he collapsed so she raised her finger and gazed curiously at the wetness there. _This is inside me right now. This could get me pregnant. This is proof of Aang’s enjoyment of me._

“Wow,” she breathed. 

“Yeah, wow.” Aang echoed from his place. Katara giggled and then maneuvered herself so that she lay beside him. Every movement made the soreness flare but with that flare came a deep satisfaction. 

Aang blearily raised his eyes at her before he shifted so they were lying side by side facing each other, his arm pillowing her head and the other coming up to pet her hair. His face held incredible tenderness and ardour that she was sure reflected in her own face. 

“I love you so much,” He said and the earnestness made her heart skip. 

“I love you too.” 

“Thank you for giving this to me.” He brought his face down to place a whisper-like kiss on her lips. Katara couldn’t help but smile. 

“You gave to me as well: your love, your body and your...” She said in more than one meaning. Aang chuckled as she enjoyed the titillating feeling of him touching her hair. 

“Did I give you one too?” He asked curiously. Katara debated internally for a second before she decided to be honest and shake her head. 

“No, but it was the first time which is kind of painful for girls.” Aang’s eyes widened, hand stilling before he opened his mouth. She knew what he would ask and so she pressed a finger to his gaping lips to silence him. “And before you ask, you were amazing Aang. I loved every second of being together with you.” 

Aang snapped his mouth shut but then a determined expression alighted his face. He sat up and then reached out, grabbing her legs and spreading them open. 

“Aang!” She said with shock at his gall. His eyes fell upon her and he sucked in a breath. Scooting closer he sat in between her legs and then reached out to tentatively touch her. 

“Does it hurt?” He asked as he ran the tips of his finger over her opening in a similar way she had earlier. Katara shook her head. 

“No, that actually feels good.” Aang swallowed hard and continued gently touching her. Katara gave a pleasured sigh at the feeling. 

“Do you think you can heal yourself?” he asked curiously. 

“I don’t think so. That would only heal what I want to remain broken.” Aang continued to focus on his movements. She was still wet from their coupling but it felt weird for him to just be sitting there touching her especially because of the blood.

“What are you doing?” She asked as his fingers touched that sensitive part of her. _That feels really really good,_ she couldn’t help but think. 

“I want to make you feel good.” He said, inadvertently echoing her thoughts. Katara couldn’t help but smile. 

“Thank you but you honestly don’t have to worry. Besides, there’s blood and stuff...I should actually go bathe.” Aang gave her a funny look. 

“Do you think that would bother me? You’ve seen me not mind Appa’s snot and you think something from _you_ would bother me?” Katara giggled as Aang gave her smile while shaking his head, his fingers never stopping his soothing touch. 

“I guess that was silly of me.” She admitted. His eyes trailed back down to where he was touching her. 

“Can I try putting a finger inside you?” He asked, making her heart spike. She nodded and he slipped one long finger inside, rubbing her sore inner walls on the way. Her breath left her in a nosy exhale at the unexpected delightful feel. 

“How does that feel?” He asked, watching her carefully. 

“C-can you do that and touch that spot?” She requested. 

“Hmm,” Aang retracted his finger before he laid back down close beside her, his hand skimming down her stomach before continuing his ministrations except now he slid two fingers inside her and grinded the heel of his hand against her. 

Katara clenched the bed cover underneath them. Her eyes closed at the wonderful feeling. All her senses felt heightened for some reason and so his gentle touches combined with the deep ache in her body made a surprisingly pleasurable combination. 

“Don’t stop, Aang.” She moaned, her hips moving on their own accord against his fingers.

“I’m not going to stop” He responded very seriously before lowering his mouth to suck on her neck, his fingers working her to the brink. Her body shook as the tension inside her became a pressure that was begging to be released. Her heart felt like it was going to beat right out of her chest. 

“Oh! I’m-!” Her body arched as her inner walls pulsed repeatedly around his fingers. Unbeknownst to Katara, cries were leaving her mouth and filling the air around them. She quieted down as she came back to herself only to find Aang peppering kisses on her face. Her eyes fluttered open to meet his and then he captured her lips in a searing kiss. He slipped his fingers out of her as they kissed so that he could lean further over her for balance. She could feel his arousal pressing against her side and was surprised when another thrill shoot through her. 

Breaking apart, they met each other's eyes with unadulterated lust. Aang slowly and deliberately climbed back on top of her and she spread her legs for him ready and willing to be taken and to take in return. 

His weeping tip once again pressed into her opening but he paused, a playful smile on his lips. 

“Can I?” He asked, she smiled at him in return.

“Of course,” 

Afterall, the night was still young and they were young.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Boy was this lemon hard to get out without words like fuck and clit...but I did the best I could. Give a Kudo if you liked it and be on the lookout for my multi-chaptered fic, Changes, starring these two love birds. Thanks!


End file.
